Kjósa
by WhoLockVenger Of Awesomeness
Summary: When the world's top agencies are being threatened by an old enemy, it's up to the Avengers to stop it. But when one of their own is mortally wounded, the group of heroes must rely on a certain mischief god and a volatile SHIELD agent. The big problem? They both despise each other. Will they be able to push those feelings away long enough to save their teammate?
1. Prologue

**A/N:_ Hello again everyone! I know what you're thinking, "She hasn't even finished her first story and now she's writing another one?!" All I can say is, yes, yes I am. This story has been festering inside of me for a month now, and I just can't contain it anymore. Please do not cringe too hard while reading this. I have put a lot of effort into making this interesting. XD_**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything in this loverly Marvel Universe, except my character, Aleksandra, and this idea and plot. I know, it's very pathetic._**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tony yawned as he walked down the dark corridor towards the kitchen. When he asked JARVIS what time it was, the AI had said it was 8:32 in the morning. Tony knew that meant that almost everyone would be up by now and the prospect of having to socialize this early in the morning really wasn't appealing to him, but dammit, he needed his coffee.

When he entered the kitchen he groaned inwardly at seeing Loki, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint all eating breakfast and looking well rested. It wasn't that he disliked their company -he actually enjoyed it a lot- but they would want to make small talk, and after the late night he had, he really wasn't in the mood.

Maybe if he just tried to blend in with the background he could get his coffee and head down to the workshop without being noticed...

"Good morning, Stark." Loki called after he finished eating his Nutella covered toast. Tony sighed quietly and slipped on a casual smile. "Mornin' Reindeer Games."

Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname that he hadn't been able to get Tony stop from using and went back to eating the rest of his breakfast. Tony was thankful that that was all Loki said to him, and when his coffee finished brewing, he dumped it in his favorite mug and started to slip away. He jumped when he heard someone yell from the living room, "Oh my gosh! Guys get in here now, you'll want to see this."

Tony groaned loudly; the thought of ignoring Steve and just heading down to the workshop was very tempting. He could always pretend he'd never heard him after all. Bruce and Clint both hurried past him and he smirked. He was home free.

He remembered a second too late that the other two hadn't yet gone past him, so he wasn't surprised when Loki and Natasha both grabbed one of his arms and dragged him into the room with them.

_"...It is still unclear as to what exactly happened, but the evidence clearly shows that it was no accident."_

Tony dropped his mug and barely even registered that the cup shattered and there was now black coffee all over his white carpet.

On the TV screen, there was fire, debris, bodies, and... death. Ambulances and police vehicles were everywhere and the amount of blood from the carnage was nauseating. It looked to be a bombing of a large building, and the accent of the reporter told him it was in Australia.

At least, to anyone else it would have been just a building, but to everyone in the room, it was one of SHIELD's bases. SHIELD bases were supposed to be virtually indestructible, and whoever did this didn't have the Hulk or an insane demigod, so that meant that these people had some freaking powerful explosives.

"Holy crap! What the hell happened?!"

Everyone winced at the volume of the tiny SHIELD agent's shout when she entered the room.

"What does it _look_ like, Aleksandra?" Loki interrogated with a delicately raised brow.

"Creature, don't even start with me. I haven't had my booze yet." Aleksandra growled and then turned her attention to the others before Loki could respond. "Well? What happened?"

"No idea," Steve spoke up, "but it looks like a terrorist attack."

The teal haired agent stared at the destruction on the recently muted TV and shook her head slowly. "That is _not_ just some terrorist attack. Those guys had firepower beyond the norm and a major grudge."

"What makes you think they had a grudge?" Bruce asked with a frown. Aleksandra didn't take her eyes off of the screen as she answered, "Because, the only people who might know the location of a SHIELD base, are people that we've taken down multiple times. So it's only logical to assume that they had a grudge." She shrugged as if to say, 'simple when you think about it'.

Natasha nodded from her spot behind one of the couches and Clint's grim expression was agreement enough for everyone.

"Well... who do we know who would have a grudge on SHIELD the size of Canada?" Tony mused aloud and all three agents answered in unison, "HYDRA."

Steve stiffened at the mention of the organization and both Tony and Loki frowned. "How can you be sure?" Bruce asked slowly.

"It's common knowledge, Banner. HYDRA is the organization that we've taken down more often than any of the others. And although there are two other organizations that could be capable of doing this, HYDRA is the only one that makes hating us a religion. We knew that they would come back eventually. I just... didn't expect it to be in such a big way." Aleksandra mumbled the last part and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Question." Tony piped up, "You say it's common knowledge, but I haven't heard one damn thing about HYDRA in at least twenty years."

"Level nine access, Stark." Natasha said evenly and Clint smirked while Aleksandra opened her hands and held them close to her face, wiggling her upright fingers and mouthing the world 'nine'.

Tony rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "It is waaay to early to be dealing with th-" He was cut off when Natasha's phone rang. The redhead flipped it open after the second ring and held it to her ear. "Yes sir... yes... I agree, sir... I'll tell them... see you then." She snapped the cell shut just as Tony got up from the couch.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to work. Get me when we have something interesting."

"Fury wants everyone to meet at headquarter right now, Tony." Natasha deadpanned and the genius veered away from the elevator and towards the room where he kept his suit.

"Too. Damn. Early." They heard him grumble before he disappeared from view.

"Loki, go grab Thor and tell him we have to go." Natasha ordered and the demigod nodded and teleported himself out of the room while Steve, Clint, and Bruce were already in the elevator, heading upstairs where the quinjet would be waiting.

Natasha looked at Aleksandra and saw that the agent had already grabbed her weapons. "Ready to go?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

The smaller woman nodded and headed upstairs with Natasha following close behind.

* * *

After everyone had piled into the quinjet, they took off.

The flight only lasted an hour, and soon enough they were all standing in Fury's office, waiting for the director to come in and tell them the game plan.

* * *

**A/N: _And there you have it! I know it's short, but it was the prologue. So... what do you think? Interesting? Not? I'm going to continue it either way, but it would be nice to hear what you guys think of it. _**


	2. Chapter One: Problems

**A/N:_ Okay, chapter one time! *rubs hands together* I hope you all like this one. Things will start picking up. ;)_****_ Oh, I forgot to warn you in the prologue, but, I suck at writing fighting scenes, so whenever you see one of those coming up, just grin and bear it. Thank you to anyone who is taking the time to read this!  
_**

**Disclaimer: _As stated before, I own nothing in the wondrous universe known as Marvel. I do own Aleksandra and this story plot though, so yeah, those last two are not for you. No touchy! *hisses*_**

* * *

**Problems  
**

To say Fury looked pleased would be stupid. If one where to quote Tony, they'd say that Fury looked, well... furious.

When the director had strode in with a glower on his face that could melt ice, everyone had sat down without needing an invitation.

Now Fury was addressing the threat that HYDRA posed, and how if word leaked that it was a SHIELD base bad things could happen, yada, yada, yada.

"So basically, if this ever happens again you want us to go deal with it, right?" Aleksandra questioned with an air of boredom.

"Not if, _when_, agent Volkov." Fury snapped, which caused Aleksandra to sit up straighter and become more attentive. "Right, sir."

"When? How do we know it will happen again?" Steve asked from his spot to the left of Natasha.

Loki, who had been silent up till now, answered the captain. "Because it has happened before already."

Clint scowled at the alien. "How do you know that?"

Loki shrugged. "I don't know for certain, but it is a fairly logical assumption. I am correct, am I not, Director?" He raised an eyebrow at Fury and the director could only nod after sending the demigod a venomous glare. "He's right." He confirmed.

"I haven't heard anything about a previous bombing before today, Nick." Tony said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"That would be because SHIELD was keeping it quiet, Tony." Natasha said in her tone that held just enough 'duh, you idiot' to shut the billionaire up for the moment.

"Look, there have been two other attacks before this one. The first was an X-men facility in Canada and the second was a weapons base in Iraq. We've been working on pinpointing their next attack, and it looks like it's going to be the SHIELD base in Greenland. We need the six of you to go over there, stop the attack before it happens, and then catch the son of a bitch that's been doing this."

With the meeting now ended, the Avengers got up and left.

After the group was gone from the room Aleksandra got up from her seat and stood in front of Fury. "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

Fury narrowed his eye but granted her permission with a wave of his hand nonetheless. Aleksandra noticed that Loki was still in the room and reigned in her annoyance. She couldn't afford to let Loki see her yelling at Fury. Then he'd just know another way to irritate her.

"Sir, why wasn't I sent on that mission? You know that I am _more_ than qualified to work with them -in fact I have worked with them-, and I would be a great asset to the mission. You _know_ that, so why didn't you assign me?" She didn't care if she sounded like she was complaining. She had requested the next fun job and Fury had agreed that she deserved it, dammit!

"Alex, I would've sent you on this mission, but I can't send Loki, and you're the only person besides Romanoff that I can trust to actually keep an eye on him." Fury explained, trying to stroke the agent's ego.

Said agent didn't buy it, but she didn't trust herself to say anything more on the matter, lest she snap his eye patch. She nodded curtly and walked out of the room. She registered that Loki followed her, but she didn't pay him any attention. That was what he wanted after all.

She walked through the base but her cold expression kept anyone from approaching her. Once she'd gotten outside, she opened up the quinjet and strapped in. If she was going to have to watch the little creature, she was going to do it where she liked. She didn't even bother waiting for Loki to get buckled up before she started the jet and took off.

The drive was silent, which was surprising since it was _Loki_, but she wasn't complaining. After all, it was better than him irritating her and causing her crashing into a building.

She landed the jet on the stark-pad and powered it down.

It wasn't until she was lying on the couch and combing her fingers through her hair that Loki said anything. "It is rather amusing." He commented as he sat on the couch opposite to her and watched her like a hawk might it's prey.

Aleksandra bit her tongue to keep from asking 'what is?' and just continued to comb her teal/black locks. Ignoring the Silvertongue was harder than it looked.

When he didn't get a reaction the demigod continued his thought as though she'd spoken to him. "That you get so angry over a being excluded from a mission, but when you have permission to speak freely, you don't say anything that might convince him to let you go."

Aleksandra gritted her teeth and sat up. She did anything she could to not react to him. She smoothed her black, skin hugging tank-top, played with her fingers, clicked her tongue- she even picked up a book and tried to read, but her angry thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. Thoughts like, _"You have no clue why I do and don't do things, so don't you _dare_ comment on my life, you asswipe." _

She clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She would not stoop to his level. She was an agent of SHIELD with a will as strong as steel and I mind as unflappable as a brick wall. She would not rise to the bait. She would not, she would not, she would n-

"Though I suppose it makes sense. You are a weak willed, after all." Loki said casually as he picked up the book she had discarded.

_That's it!_ Aleksandra tightened her fist and struck the demigod in the jaw. "You know what, why don't you go screw yourself!" She growled and then sat back on the couch with a small huff. "And I would advise you not to say something like that to me again since you know _nothing_ about me." She picked up another book from the coffee table and stuck her nose in it.

_'What was that about being an unflappable SHIELD agent?'_ She thought snidely. She couldn't understand why Loki of all people got under her skin the way he did. She'd fought evil masterminds and even had to seduce the disgusting power-mongers, and none of then aggravated her like the trickster god. She shook her head mentally and went back to reading her book.

She would occasionally look up to see what the demigod was doing. At the moment, he was pacing. _Pacing. That's all he ever does when he's not being a smartass._ She looked at the clock on the wall and groaned inwardly. It had only been two hours since the team left. Since they were probably going as fast as humanly possible she estimated that they would be in Greenland in another two hours. _That means I'm stuck with him for _at least_ eight more hours. Great. _

She finished the chapter she was on before closing the book and standing up. "I'm watching a movie. Do you have any preferences?" She gave him a window of five seconds to answer before saying, "No? Good." She opened the cupboard and browsed the titles. There were at least two hundred to choose from, and they were all so good.

In the end she opted for Star Trek: Into Darkness. In her opinion, it had a cool plot, interesting characters and a good looking villain. And when Loki was the only other person in the room, her opinion was the only one that mattered.

They had gotten ten minutes into the movie before Loki finally broke the silence again. "You do realize that this story is ridiculous and highly juvenile."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Aleksandra quipped before turning her attention back to the screen.

Dear God she hoped the others were having a better time than her.

* * *

When they landed Clint was ready to rip out his ears and Natasha, Steve, and Bruce were seriously thinking about it. Tony had not stopped talking for the _entire_ flight and Thor was the only one who didn't seem to mind.

"Look, all I'm saying is if Fury had just told us what was going on from the beginning, this could've been avoi-" "Tony, shut up!" Clint yelled.

The billionaire rolled his eyes and closed his faceplate. "Fine, fine, Legolas. No need to get your spandex in a bunch."

Clint ground his teeth and shook his head, not even bothering to respond to that.

"Alright, boys, enough." Natasha said in her mock parent tone. "Now, let's set up a perimeter. Stark, you take east end, and pay attention to the exits. Thor, you take the west end, watch out for workers, and Rogers, you take the south, keep our backs covered. Bruce, you stay here and if we need you, you'll know. I'm going to take the front and Clint, you take the upper levels. Right?"

Everyone nodded and flew/ran off to where they needed to be. Natasha sure hoped that the bombers would be coming today, otherwise they'd be stuck here for who-knows-how-long with Stark talking in their earpieces the entire time.

* * *

When they finally arrived it was 10:27pm.

They used the cover of night easily. They had been trained for this, and only this. It was their duty, and nothing more. Their deaths would be honored by all and they would always be remember by their enemies as the people who destroyed SHIELD.

Little did they know that they were being watched by five sets of eyes.

Tony stood still as three HYDRA agents crept past him. They held multiple weapons. One was obviously a gun, but the rest were almost unrecognizable. One of them had a syringe in it which contents glowed a nasty blue. It reminded Tony of the tesseract.

He looked up and caught the glimmer of Hawkeye's bow. Showtime. He lifted his hand and blasted the first agent with his repulsors, killing him instantly. The other two immediately scattered before he had a chance to get a lock on any of them. "Cap!" He shouted and Rogers was instantly by him and throwing his shield at the others. It hit one of them, effectively snapping his neck, but the other managed to dodge and the Avengers heard him yell something into a cellphone. Probably calling backup. Well, crap.

Without warning there were suddenly dozens of agents running towards them. "Where the hell did they come from?!" He heard Clint shout in alarm and an arrow whizzed past soon after and met it's target's face.

They heard the roar of the Hulk soon after and the sky erupted with thunder and lightening in the seconds that followed. The sound of gunfire was deafening, but it was nothing they weren't used to, and they took it in a stride.

The fight had seemed to be going well. It wasn't until Steve was shot in the leg did anyone realize something was wrong.

"Shit! Guys, they don't have regular weapons. Those are Chitauri guns!" Clint and Tony shouted and everyone immediately became tense. "No, that cannot be. The Chitauri were killed and disposed of." Thor stated surely and shot lightening at a group of six soldiers, then proceeded to pound another's skull in. "Well apparently their guns weren't, Point Break, because they have them!" Tony growled and took seven more agents down with his mini-missiles.

"Hey Widow, watch it!" Tony smirked as Natasha turned just in time to gut the man that tried to sneak up on her.

Hulk took down twenty agents easily and Tony was surprised to see that there were only about eleven left.

Well... that turned out to be less exciting than he though it would be.

"Well guys, it looks like we'll be done in a few seconds." Hawkeye smirked as he loosed his second to last arrow.

Natasha smiled tightly and shot two more agents while Hulk and Tony got two more each and Thor got one.

The thundered laughed as he finished off his guy. "My friends, it appears that we will finish early tonight- GAH!" Thor gasped when he felt a searing pain spread through his entire body. Like his lightening had turned on him. He looked down and saw a syringe sticking out of his shoulder. The thunder god quickly ripped the offending thing out and smashed the face of the man who dared inject him with the glowing blue liquid.

"Thor, you alright big guy?" Tony asked as he blasted the last agent.

"Yes my friend... just... a little... dizzy..." Thor barely even registered falling to his knees. All he knew was that his shoulder burned and his vision was going blurry as it became very hard to breathe.

"Thor!" Everyone crowded around their comrade as he fell to the concrete, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:_ Dun dun duuuun! What's up with Thor? XD _**

**_Yes, I know, fighting sucks, but I'm working on getting better. _**

**_And I realize that Alex kind of seems like a bitch right now, but her attitude toward Loki and Loki's childish dickiness will all be explained later._**

**_If you would be so kind as to review so that I know you're enjoying the story, I would be very grateful. _**


	3. Chapter Two: Compromised

**A/N:_ I know, I is so mean to Thor. I just can't help it. He's so sweet in naive, and he makes it so easy. XD_**

**_Thanks to anyone who took the time to read the last chapter, and to whoever is reading this chapter. :)_**

**_A huge thank you to those who followed and favorited. You guys rock!_**

**Disclaimer:_ Still don't own anything but Alex and the plot. And I really did try to get the rights, guys. I tried so hard, but damn Marvel and Joss Whedon are such clingy bastards when it comes to their stuff!_**

* * *

**Compromised **

Aleksandra rubbed her eye with the heel of her palm while stifling a yawn. She'd just finished watching the Lord Of The Rings movies and was about ready to go to sleep. Unfortunately she had to watch Loki until the others got back. Why did she always get stuck with jobs like this?

She sighed and looked to the couch opposite to hers and widened her eyes in surprise. Loki had fallen asleep. The agent smirked and briefly thought about having JARVIS play some Screamo to wake him up. She discarded the idea; instead studying the sleeping man, frowning as she did so.

Why couldn't he be so innocent when he was awake?

He was reclined a little and had his arms folded over his stomach, his head reclined just enough that his Adam's apple jutted out and vibrated whenever he let out a quiet breath. His green scarf hung loosely off of his neck and his black coat hung open to reveal his white dress shirt that hugged his body nicely.

Alex sighed and got up from her seat. "Why does he insist on such perfect clothes?" She asked herself aloud. She may not like the god of mischief, but she could appreciate good clothes that complimented someones looks. Not that Loki had many 'looks', but still.

She bit her lip in thought. She really wanted to sleep... but she couldn't leave him alone... would she? What if he woke up and destroyed something? She hadn't forgotten the mishap when she'd gone to the bathroom for five minutes -_five minutes_- and gotten back to find JARVIS had become a blubbering teenage girl. Aleksandra shuddered at the memory and shook her head in resolution. Nope, that was it. She was not leaving him alone for even one second.

She yawned again and looked at the clock. 5:20am. She frowned and then thought back to when they'd left. "They should've been back by now..." Something in her gut twisted as her mind came up with plenty of reasons as to why they hadn't come back yet.

"No, no, it's fine." She told herself. "The bombers just didn't come when they were expected to that's all."

She tapped her fingers in agitation for about five minutes before she pulled out her iPhone and called Tony's suit.

After five rings he picked up. "Yeah, what?" He sounded breathless, and a little concerned.

"Tony, where are you guys?" Alex unconsciously started pacing.

"Um, we're about twenty minutes awa- I know, Spangles. Shut it, I'm talking. Yeah, so we're gonna be there in a few."

Aleksandra breathed a sighed of relief and smiled. "Oh good. I kept thinking that something bad had happened."She chuckled at her own silly thoughts of injury and death and mental smacked herself.

"Ehhhh... actually..."

Alex froze mid step and drew her eyebrows together. "Actually?"

Tony let out an airy chuckle from the other end. "Yeah, actually if you could get some medical stuff ready for when we get there, that would be great."

"Who for?"

"..."

"Tony, who for?"

"...Thor."

Aleksandra's heart dropped into her stomach as she looked over to Loki's sleeping form. "Are you kidding me?" She whispered, as if her hearing the bad news would suddenly wake the mischief god. Crap if it was as serious as she was thinking, Loki would go ballistic.

"Wouldn't kid about this one, Lexy." Tony sounded suddenly grim and Alex knew that he was being serious. "Um... yeah. I'll get everything ready for you. Bye." She hung up and immediately ran to the medicine bay and grabbed everything that she knew might be needed for a serious injuries: suture needles and thread, cloth wraps, gauze, numbing cream, disinfectant, and various pain killers. She didn't know what had happened to the thunder god, but she figured those things would do the trick.

she dropped everything on the coffee table and didn't bother waking Loki up. She was too stressed to think of anything except how much she hoped Thor was alright.

* * *

At 5:41am the giant window of the room opened up and Tony sped in with a red and gray streak in his arms.

The second he landed Aleksandra was by his side, helping him to put his burden down. "Damn, he's heavy." Tony complained as he rolled his shoulders.

"Sure Tony, _that's_ the sensible thing to be worrying about." Alex growled and started to look over the thunder god's body. There wasn't a scratch on him that she could see. "Ummm... what happened?" She sat back and frowned up at Tony's faceplate.

The billionaire sighed and ejected himself from his suit to crouch down beside the small agent. "He was injected with some blue crap."

Her eyes narrowed and her hand flew to Thor's neck to check his pulse. It was rapid. "What kind of blue crap?" She questioned with concern.

"You know, Chi-" He didn't have time to finish because everyone flooded into the room and crowded around the three on the ground. "How is he?" Steve asked with eyebrows drawn close in a frown.

"I don't know." Aleksandra bit her lip and felt his pulse again. Still rapid. "What was he injected with?"

"Yes, what was he injected with?"

Everyone jumped at Loki's voice. They'd completely forgotten he was in the room.

"Umm... it was from a Chitauri gun." Clint supplied lamely and Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously as he shoved past everyone to get to his brother's still form.

He shoved Aleksandra out of the way and took her place next to Thor's head. He felt his older brother's pulse and his eyes widened. "Get out of the way." He warned.

Nobody moved.

"Unless you wish to be probed by magic that is unsafe for humans, get back!" He barked and everyone backed away several steps. Loki nodded and put his hands on Thor. One on his forehead, the other over his heart. After a few seconds of nothing, his palms began glowing a bright blue.

_'It looks like the Tesseract.'_ Aleksandra silently mused.

The blue light suddenly started to travel from Loki's palms to his arms. The demigod quickly pulled away with a gasp. If anyone were to say he looked panicked just then, he would have throttled them.

"He's been poisoned with Chitauri venom." He panted and everyone frowned.

"And that's bad, right?" Tony asked dumbly and Loki glared daggers at him. "If you think him being in excruciating pain for the next six months is _bad_, then yes."

Natasha took a step forward and knelt by Thor. She didn't miss the way Loki tensed up at her close proximity. "Six months of pain, and then it flushes out of his system?"

Loki bared his teeth in a sardonic grin. "Oh yes, it will most certainly be out of his system."

Aleksandra paled. "He's going to... in six months?" She whispered incredulously.

"Unless we can get the cure, yes." Loki confirmed, to which Clint snorted and waved his hand. "Yeah, whatever. Thor's a god, he can't just be killed by simple Chitauri venom."

Loki's creepy grin turned into a scowl. "We're not gods, Barton. We live and we die. And just like you humans, we can be killed by certain things. Chitauri venom is just one of those things."

Clint frowned thoughtfully and asked Loki, "How do you know?"

Loki's face became close off and he shook his head. "I have magic. I can sense these things."

Aleksandra wanted to call him out on his bullshit but it stuck in her throat and wouldn't come out. Instead she said, "How do we get the cure?" Although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer, she thought it better to ask. Funny how the life of a friend could make you get along with your enemies.

Loki's spoke slowly and carefully, like one would talk to a child, "We'd have to get it from the people injected him."

"So... HYDRA." Tony said unhelpfully.

"Yeah, HYDRA." Natasha confirmed.

Everyone stared at Loki and Thor for a moment and then Bruce coughed awkwardly. "Um, let's get him into bed, start him on an IV to get fluids into his system, and then we should probably tell Fury what happened."

Everyone nodded and immediately got to work getting Thor into the medical room and hooking him up to an IV and heart and oxygen monitors, pain medicine, and other things that Aleksandra didn't know the names of. When they finished they bid Loki and Aleksandra goodbye and went to report to the boss.

Alex watched Loki seat himself beside his brother and glare at him. Why would he glare at a time like this? She stood in the shadows so that she didn't seem like she was intruding, but Loki didn't seem to remember that she was even in the room.

"You stupid oaf. How many times have I told you to pay attention to your surroundings?" He growled and smacked the thunderer's hand.

Aleksandra decided then to step out into the open. "You really shouldn't strike the injured." She scolded half-heartedly.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and stood up. "Yes, so I've heard." He brushed past her roughly and left the room silently.

Aleksandra watched him go and was about to chase after him, but she stopped when she looked at Thor. She reached her hand out and gently wrapped her fingers around his calloused hand. "We'll be back, Thor. Stay in the living world until then, yeah?" She smiled tightly and then left the room to follow Loki.

When she caught up with him, he was in the kitchen. "Hey, we need to report to Fury too, and I'm too tired to fly. So unless you want to crash into a building or something..." She trailed off when he strode over to her and teleported them without a word.

* * *

"... can't do that again. They know what we look like." Clint was saying when they appeared in the middle of the room.

Everyone stared for a moment while Aleksandra collected herself from the dizziness that always seized her when she teleported. When her vision cleared up she bit her lip and unconsciously shrunk from the intensity of everyone's gazes. "Oh... hey." She cleared her throat and went to stand by Steve. She did it so casually that nobody questioned her and they just went back to talking.

"We've been compromised. They know we're looking for them and they'll be on high alert now. And if you add the 'Thor dilemma' to the mix then it gets even harder." Clint finished and crossed his arms.

"Fury, you need to send someone that they don't know and won't expect to see. You'll also need someone who knows how to work magic Chitauri crap." Tony put into the mix. He looked tired, Alex observed for the first time. They all did.

Fury was silent for a long while and when he finally spoke, it was quiet and steely. "Volkov."

Aleksandra whipped her head to meet his gaze and she stepped forward. "Sir?"

"You'll take the mission."

Aleksandra nodded and was about to ask him if she would be paired with Natasha but was stopped by Tony's sarcasm-dipped voice. "Yes, because Lexy knows _so much_ about magic and Chitauri."

Aleksandra rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to keep from saying anything snarky.

"Loki does." Steve contributed and everyone's attention snapped to the trickster god in the corner of the room. Aleksandra wanted to glare at the captain, but refrained.

Loki raised a dark brow and shrugged in indifference when the director looked at him.

Fury nodded after a moment and looked back at Aleksandra. "Agent Volkov, you and Loki are to go to their next targeted spot, wait em out, and then infiltrate their facility. I want you to get the cure for Thor, shut down their weapons systems, get whoever is behind all of this, and get the hell out.

Loki, you and Agent Volkov are equals on this mission. You are to work together and respect each other. If I get any reports that you're trying to take over the mission, you will be removed. Is that understood?"

"If it were any clearer, it would be glass." Loki said with a roll oh his eyes

Aleksandra blinked in surprise. That was the most vague mission she'd ever gotten. She was infuriated at the prospect of having to work with _Loki, _and having to treat him civilly, but she kept that to herself, and when she spoke she kept her tone calm and respectful, "I assume I'm to use the 'Insight Collection', Sir?"

Fury nodded and Aleksandra dipped her head and started to leave the room. "Come on Mr. Silvertongue, we have work to do." She said through gritted teeth.

Loki's eyes gleamed with satisfaction and followed her out of the room, sending Steve an almost grateful look as the door closed.

After those two left, Fury addressed the Avengers. "The rest of you head back to Stark Tower. I want to be updated on Mr. Odinson's condition, and Stark, I want you and Banner to try to come up with a cure for whatever is in him. Romanoff, Barton, Rogers, you are to monitor Loki and Agent Volkov's progress. Understood?"

The Avengers nodded and quietly left the room.

Everyone immediately start looking for the short agent and the lie-smith. Those two were going to need help creating realistic backgrounds that didn't make them look like the archenemies that they seemed to think they were.

* * *

**A/N:_ Yeah, I know this one was kind of boring. I'm gonna say it was sort of a filler chapter? Yeah, either way it sucked. :/ The next chapter should be entertaining though! ;)  
_**

**_In case it wasn't clear the first time around, I can't play Fury... like, at all. So yeah, he's just gonna be acting weird. That's just how it's going to be, people._**

**_A big thanks to anyone who read this. If you guys would be so kind as to review and tell me what you thought of this, that would be great! :D_**


End file.
